Stuck in a love triangle with a prince and a ninja
by Inupuppyyashakun
Summary: Neji has always loved Sasuke but Sasuke seems to hate him so on one missions they have to escort a prince who seems to have taken a liking to Neji amd wants to marry him however Neji refuses but after a fight with Sasuke making Neji think Sasuke hates him more will Neji choose Sasuke or the prince
1. Chapter 1

He was standing on a platform in front of the man he hated he heard the man speak.

"Little one…remember the hatred you felt when you saw them Together even though they knew you loved him…remember how much you wanted to kill her…you hate her…"The boy let his head fall he felt tears gather in his eyes but he shook his head.

"….no you are wrong...I do not hate them…if he loves her…than I will be happy for him no matter what…though it hurts if he loves my cousin than I can't stop him but I will never hate…."

The boy looked up into red eyes he looked hurt but the man saw no hate.

"I won't hate him because…." The boy swallowed hard "because….I…." He let tears roll down his cheeks. "BECAUSE I LOVE SASUKE UCHIHA!"

The man growled but was tackled down the chains around the boys arms and legs were gone and the boy looked up and smiled weakly "…you….came…for me" was the last thing the boy said before darkness took over.

1 year before….

Neji walked down the street towards the training grounds where he was to meet with his friends Lee and Tenten to train when he got there he found he was the first one there as always. Neji sat with his back against a tree closing his eyes to rest them since it was early in the morning.

"Hey Hyuga…" Neji heard someone call he opened his eyes he must have fallen asleep. Neji looked up and saw a boy with black hair and black eyes wearing a blue shirt with a red and white fan on the back.

"Sasuke Uchiha...what are you doing here?..." Neji rubbed his eyes not noticing how Sasuke watched him. Sasuke watched Neji and blushed Neji was really cute when he sleeps but Neji didn't need to know that.

"Err well…we have a mission...me…you and I think Hinata…" Sasuke looked away trying to make his blush go away.

"A mission?..with you and lady Hinata…what kind of mission…?" Neji frowned it was rare he got a mission with out Lee or Tenten even more rare when he got a mission with Hinata or Sasuke.

"Yeah…I think it's a Escort mission…" Sasuke watched Neji more "so let's go find Hinata and get ready to go ok?"

Neji nodded and got up and stretched before following Sasuke to look for Hinata. Once they found her Sasuke explained the mission and the packed there stuff and headed out to meet up with the person they were escorting not knowing the person was not who they thought it was.

The man they were escorting was a prince of another land and they had to make sure he got there safe and sound. The man had long black hair and kept a hat on to cover his face the man had seem to take a liking towards Neji making Sasuke feel a bit jealous. Sasuke glared at the prince who walked beside Neji talking to him making Neji smile and laugh Sasuke hated it he wanted to be the one to make Neji laugh and smile not the stupid Prince he knew it was going to be a long mission. Hinata noticed Sasuke glaring at the prince and noticed how Neji would smile and laugh with the prince.

"S-Sasuke a-are you o-ok?" Hinata looked at Sasuke who looked at her and nodded but Hinata knew Sasuke was jealous of the prince and smiled. She knew Neji liked Sasuke and that Sasuke liked Neji so it was cute to see Sasuke get jealous.

Neji however had no idea Sasuke was watching him or the prince.

"So your name is Neji am I right? You are a pretty one…you should come with me and we can get married you won't have to put up with this ninja life anymore.." The prince grabbed Neji's hand and kissed it. That's when Sasuke came and grabbed Neji's arm and pulled him away.

"Neji lets talk! Hinata watch the prince!" Sasuke snapped dragging Neji away when they were out of sight of Hinata and the prince Sasuke glared at Neji "we are on a mission! Stop trying to get so close to the prince! Your acting like a girl!"

Neji frowned "Sasuke what has gotten into you…we were just talking"

"Talking?! Is that why he kissed your hand! Do you enjoy people falling for you! Your acting like a whore Neji!"

Sasuke mentally slapped himself when he saw Neji's heart breaking look. Neji felt his heart break and he knew tears were forming in his eyes he suddenly raised his hand and slapped Sasuke.

"Neji wait! I-I didn't mean that! What I meant to say was.."

"Forget it…you said What you thought if that is all we are done talking I will stop acting like a 'whore' as you say…" Neji pulled away from Sasuke and walked back to Hinata and the prince. Hinata noticed Neji's change in attitude and frowned wondering what had happened between Sasuke and Neji.

"Let's go…" Neji said not looking at Hinata or the prince.

The team kept walking until the sun went down than they set up a camp with a small fire and started cooking some food they had. Neji sat far away from Sasuke still hurt about what Sasuke said. Sasuke sighed he knew Neji was mad at him and he had every right to be Sasuke felt bad he wanted Neji to love him not hate him and it seemed the prince was getting closer to Neji and he hated it.

Neji ignored Sasuke he refused to even look at him.

"Is everything ok?" Neji looked up seeing the prince

"Yeah…everything is ok Ya know…it's getting late you should rest we will be walking a lot tomorrow"

"You know…that Sasuke guy doesn't seem very nice…"

"He's ok…just thinks he's the best…."

"It hurts you doesn't it? Knowing he has all those girls after him"

"Why should I care" Neji looked away in Truth it did hurt knowing that.

"Well….you know…I would never do that to you…." The prince grabbed his hands and held them looking Neji in the eyes for the first time Neji saw the princes eyes were red and when Neji tried to pull away the prince held on tighter to his hands. "Come with me and I promise you that you will never feel sadness or pain again…"

Neji shook his head and finally pulled away

"Forgive me prince Kuro but I can not do that…I have a family back home and friends who would miss me…and I don't know if I could give up the life of a ninja to become…your 'wife' as you want me to…" He got up and headed to his sleeping bag to lay down for a bit as Sasuke took watch. Sasuke glared at the prince and finally when Neji was asleep he went to the prince.

"Look I don't know who you think you are but back off Neji!" Sasuke snapped quietly not wanting to wake Hinata or Neji. Kuro smirked and got up and Went to where Neji was sleeping.

"Why? Do you want him? He will be coming home with me and become my wife…" Kuro looked at Neji and brushed some hair back. "You can't stop me Sasuke Uchiha…"

"I will stop you from taking Neji away! He doesn't belong to you!" Sasuke glared but became quiet as Neji sat up still half asleep

"Will you two shut up..." Neji glared and laid down again and fell asleep

Sasuke sighed "that was close if he woke up we would have been dead…." Sasuke stopped when he saw Kuro trying to cuddle next to Neji. "Stop That!" Sasuke pulled Kuro away but fell on top of Neji Making Neji wake up and glare at Sasuke "n-Neji I-it's not what it looks like y-you see Kuro h-he was trying to…"

Kuro walked over pretending to have just woken up "what's with the shouting so late at night?"

Sasuke glared at him but Neji who was not very happy having Sasuke laying on him pushed Sasuke off and got up "why don't you sleep Uchiha I'll watch the camp…"

"B-but Neji i-I…"

"Just go to bed…"

Sasuke sighed and nodded before going to his sleeping bag and laid down closing his eyes before long he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Neji stayed close to Hinata ignoring Sasuke. Kuro walked beside Neji smiling at him kept reminding him of how much Kuro loved Neji but Neji always shook it off.

"Neji remember I want you to at least stay one night at my home just so you know what it is like…" Kuro smiled at Neji who shook his head

"Please forgive me but I can't"

Kuro frowned and nodded and walked ahead thinking of how he could get Neji to him self and got an idea and smirked. Kuro's family was known for being able to take control of people's mind and make the person a willing slave but it was mainly used in fighting to kill people but Kuro decided when they got to his home he would use it on Neji to make him say he would marry Kuro.

Sasuke glared at Kuro not liking the way he smirked 'what is he thinking' Sasuke wondered he was worried about Neji more than ever and hated how Neji believed Kuro over him. Sasuke knew it was one more day until they got to the princes home and he had until than to get Neji to agree to be his boyfriend but the way things were looking it may not work and that hurt Sasuke he did not want to lose Neji.

Hinata smiled talking to Neji she loved her Neji Nii-san and was happy she got to talk to him with out him hating her like he used to. Neji smiled at Hinata and than looked up frowning.

"Looks like we will have to hurry…it looks like it is about to storm…"

Hinata looked up and nodded

"Right lets find a cave to stay in for the night tonight"

Neji nodded and went to tell Sasuke and Kuro and they agreed so they walked till nightfall when it started to rain they set up there sleeping bags and made a small fire. Kuro frowned looking for something.

"Did you lose something Kuro?" Neji frowned as Kuro nodded

"Yes a necklace my mother gave me it must have fallen when we were walking…"

Neji got up and nodded "ok I'll go look..Hinata stay here…"

Sasuke frowned "Neji you can't it is raining you could get sick I'll go with you…"

Neji nodded and they took off looking on the path they walked on while Hinata stayed with Kuro who smirked 'that necklace is what will help Neji become mine…' He remembered what his mom told him about the necklace.

 _Kuro was only 8 when his mother died but before than she gave him a necklace._

 _"What is this mama?" A small Kuro asked his mom who smiled weakly._

 _"It is a necklace..but when it is consumed with hatred it will turn the person you give it to into your slave please only use it with good thoughts in mind…"_

 _Little kuro nodded and hugged his mom nuzzling her tears in his eyes "mama please don't die"_

 _The woman smiled she had long brown hair and light purple eyes._

 _"We will be Together again soon kuro be good for Mommy ok?"_

 _Kuro nodded sadly._

Kuro laid down and closed his eyes 'soon I will be with my mom again…and I will have the one I love with me…'

Sasuke ran with Neji frowning "are you sure it's here?"

"It should be keep looking…" Neji sighed looking when suddenly something caught his eye it was a small cat it was all black with red eyes it had the necklace in its mouth as it walked over to Neji with it and purred it seemed to like Neji but when Sasuke came over it hissed and clawed at him. Neji sighed again picking up the cat "we should take it with us the poor thing is soaked…."

Sasuke glared at the cat who hissed at him but it rubbed it's head on Neji happily. When Sasuke and Neji came back to the cave Kuro smiled "well if it isn't my dear Akuma"

The cat Akuma walked to Kuro purring happily but than walked to Neji who was drying his hair and than began to dry Akuma as well. "So this is your cat?"

Hinata smiled and petted it "he is a cute cat you said his name was Akuma as in demon or devil?"

Kuro nodded smiling "yes I found Akuma er near a shrine of a demon…everyone wanted to kill it but of corse when I wanted it they stopped and began treating it nicely"

Neji frowned when he saw Akuma hiss at Sasuke "Hmm I guess it doesn't like you Sasuke" Neji than helped Sasuke dry his own hair off making Sasuke blush and smirk at Kuro who glared at him.

Neji soon began cooking food for everyone when Kuro stopped him.

"Neji please take this necklace…I would like you to take it to remember me by…"

Neji blinked and smiled gently " I'm sure we will see each other again Kuro"

Kuro smiled and put the necklace on Neji seeing it flash quickly hoping no one else saw it but little did he know Sasuke saw it and frowned but didn't say anything.

The next day they made it to the place where Kuro lived and suddenly they were attacked by Kuro's guards who thought that Sasuke and Hinata were going to kill Kuro so they tied up them all but not Neji.

"W-what the hell! Let go!" Sasuke growled as hinata struggled to get free but the guards dragged them away.

Neji gasped "wait! Let them go!"

Kuro smirked and nodded at the guards "take them to the rooms they will be staying in tonight I will show Neji around…" The guards nodded and took hinata and sasuke to a room with two beds.

"You two will sleep in here…" One guard pushed Sasuke in the room and than untied him.

"What about Neji!" Sasuke snapped not liking that Neji was alone with Kuro. Hinata frowned and took sasukes hand when he looked at her she shook her head. When the guards left Sasuke sat on a bed and sighed.

"I-I know your worried a-about n-Neji nii-san b-but I am sure he will be ok…" She smiled a little making Sasuke smile at her.

"Yeah your right…you know something hinata you're a good friend…" He held her hand and smiled. Hinata blushes and smiles more.

Neji walked with Kuro as he showed Neji the whole castle.

"This could be yours if you stay here with me…" He smiled at Neji who shook his head.

"I'm sorry but I love someone else"

Kuro glared "who! That Uchiha! I bet he's making out with hinata as we speak!" Kuro smirked seeing Neji wince.

"No Sasuke would not do that…" Neji shook his head and than he looked at Kuro who took his hand and than pulled Neji into a kiss but Neji pushed him away. "Please do not kiss me…"

Kuro frowned and sighed he knew it was going to take a while to get Neji to love him but he didn't have time so he got an idea and smirked pulling Neji to sasuke and Hinatas room where they sat hinata with Sasukes head in her lap. Hinata looked at Sasuke smiling and Sasuke kissed Hinatas hand but they looked up hearing a gasp. Neji felt his heart break seeing Sasuke kiss Hinatas hand and saw how close they were Sasuke never did that with Neji.

"Neji I-it's not what you think…y-you see i-I was just…" Sasuke was cut off when Neji just smiled

"I understand…please treat her right Sasuke uchiha…or I will kill you…"

Hinata frowned "n-Neji nii-san i-it is not l-like that.."

Neji bowed and turned away "…I will be staying here…you two can go home tomorrow…hinata please tell lord Hiashi that he can come visit…and that I will be staying here with Kuro…" Before either Hinata or Sasuke could stop him Neji ran off.


End file.
